Of All Posessions
by AgentT
Summary: Highlander/Resident Evil Movie crossover. The Umbrella Corporation has no bottom line, nothing drawn in the sand, no stopping point. What does this mean when the Highlander is face to face with Umbrella? And why can't Methos have luck with women?
1. Of All Posessions Chapter 1

Note: this is based on the RE movie, not the game. In my opinion the movie came pretty close to the game. The Highlander is set in classic HL, pre- "incident" with Richie. It never happened at all. I live on the River Denial actually, Look me up if you come by.  
  
But anyhow, I'm pairing two fairly odd bedfellows together and yet it seemed to piece together..so interestingly. Hope you enjoy it. More should be coming soon, provided my computer cooperates. Feel free to review.  
  
  
  
Alice groaned as she woke up. Her entire body ached and the pain was never ceasing. She gently sat up and swung her legs onto the floor. Her feet reacted to the cold floor. She rubbed them together briskly to escape the cold and looked around again. The walls were bare and gloomy, the wallpaper a sad representation of the 70's, when the motel was built. Her bed creaked as she stood up and walked to the worn old dresser. For the last three days, it was the refuge for her most valued possessions.her weapons. She opened a drawer and surveyed her equipment, noting that for the most part she was doing well, but would have to find something to substitute the handgun she had lost in the last scuffle. She doubted she would find anything as well suited as the Umbrella Corporation-issued pistol. Theirs were specially made, more than your average handgun. It was almost as if they anticipated the atrocity.  
  
Quickly dressing in jeans and a tank top, Alice brushed her reddish hair and splashed water on her face. Reaching for a towel hanging on a rack, she was suddenly hit with a rush of pain. She collapsed, hitting the linoleum floor, hands to her head, cradling the images that now flashed in it. Images of Matt, of Rain, the dozens of monsters that marched after them. She had not seen Matt since Raccoon City. At times she gave up, succumbing to the thought that she would never see him again, that he was one of their test subjects now and that she would never see him as he was when she met him. A final flash and she tentatively got to her knees. She held the counter edge for support and stood up, legs shaking.  
  
"You're fine." She said to herself. "You're going to be fine."  
  
She left her motel, locking the door and putting the 'Do not Disturb' sign on the knob. Squinting in the sunlight, she still felt it strange to be waking up to a world of sunlight, an endless supply of rich energy. It seemed to be the only thing uncorrupted by Umbrella. She walked down to her rental car and unlocked the door. Not knowing exactly where she was driving to, she waited before she started the engine. She took out a small notepad that was hidden in the car and looked at the address written hastily on it. 7900 Umbrella Way. How original of them. She started the engine and backed out of her space.  
  
Adam Pierson stepped off the front step and squinted up at the sun. In one hand he held the newly purchased newspaper and in the other, a case of beer. He felt a familiar buzzing and stopped in his walk, about to drop his beer and dart for the alleyway. Oddly, his most important thought was the thought of possibly buying a new case of beer once he dropped the old one and, let's face it, Budweiser didn't use quality bottles like his preferred imported beer did.  
  
"Isn't it a little early for beer?" A voice said behind him. He relaxed.  
  
"I never took you for cryptic." He said, shooting a glare at the Immortal. Duncan MacLeod smiled and bowed his head a little.  
  
"And to your question, no, it's never too early for beer." Methos said, holding up the bag a little bit. "What's it going to do, after all? Kill me?"  
  
They shared an inside chuckle at the joke and MacLeod gave his friend a slap on the back.  
  
"Have you heard the news?" Adam asked Duncan, anticipating a touchy response.  
  
From Duncan's expression, the man also known in the inner circles as Methos concluded that he had not receive the news.  
  
"Amanda's in town." Adam said.  
  
"Amanda. Well, it's been a while." Duncan said.  
  
"Yes, indeed. She called last night, rambling in the thick of night about some horrible flight attendant, bloody death by baggage carrier, then something about bad merlot.. I stopped listening after she called the taxi driver something Mother Theresa would have a heart attack from."  
  
"Mother Theresa is already dead." Duncan replied.  
  
"Yes, a shame. If only she had died fifty years before, she could've spent her entire eternity doing good for humanity." Methos said. He looked surprised when he glanced at Duncan's shocked expression. "You mean you didn't know that she was a pre-immortal?"  
  
"Not at all. You're telling me that Mother Theresa was pre-immortal? How is that even possible?"  
  
"Why not, MacLeod? Mortals have decent lives and then die, why are pre- immortals any different?"  
  
"Maybe she was not destined for immortality, ever think about that? I mean how would a person like Mother Theresa deal with the Game? Lopping off heads every so often can't sit well for a person who dedicated herself to helping humanity." Duncan said.  
  
"You're right about that one." Methos said, nodding. He then noticed that they were in front of his apartment. "Want a beer?"  
  
"Why not? It's not going to kill me." Duncan replied.  
  
"This is serious beyond anything else and despite the oath we take, this is not something we can handle." Westlake whispered.  
  
"Geez, Franklin. Stop with the cryptic message already. What the hell is going on?" Joe Dawson glanced at the door, the shade pulled down, the shadow of the 'closed' sign behind it. The bar was dark, except for the few lights Joe had turned on to light his way as he cleaned.  
  
"A company, Umbrella Corporation. They're mainly in pharmaceuticals and genetic research. They've above anything the FDA or whatever is. They go out of their way to be out of the way. Their research is entirely unethical and their influence, I'm afraid, is worldwide. They're never above testing on humans."  
  
Joe took a long sip of his water. He felt the bland lukewarm taste in his mouth from the melted ice no longer keeping his water cold. He quickly took out a shot glass and poured himself a drink.  
  
"So what's this got to do with us?" Joe asked, not really meaning to sound so uncaring.  
  
"They made the mistake of taking Norman Torres."  
  
"Wait, Normal Torres, the Terror of Normandy back in the 17th century?" Joe asked. "They took down him?"  
  
"Yes and they've found out that some of their subjects just don't die as permanently as their others. They've taken three more in the last two weeks, wherever they can find them." Franklin reached over the counter and pulled up the bottle of whiskey. Pouring a bit into Joe's shot glass, he drank it down. Joe didn't even seem to notice. His white was white with surprise.  
  
"How are they finding Immortals?" Joe asked.  
  
"As far as we know, it's point blank hit or miss. They haven't cracked the code and as far as we're concerned, they won't get any information from us."  
  
Joe swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"They randomly take enough people I guess until they find one that has a sword. It's not easy, I can tell you. We should know, you and I, we've been in the business long enough to know that these Immortals can go through an entire city without being seen by anyone."  
  
"Is there any indication where they're based?"  
  
Franklin nodded. "I don't suspect that a lot of Immortals are anticipating who these people are or what they're doing, but to take my oath into account, I can't warn anyone of this."  
  
"That's why you came to me. Because I don't live by the oath anymore and I can put out the word."  
  
"Yes." Franklin said. "The council refuses to talk much about it, they're probably as scared as we are."  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Franklin." Joe said. "So about their headquarters-"  
  
"They're spread all over the place." Franklin seemed nervous. "No indication of where their central headquarters are, but they have headquarters in Paris, Berlin, New York, and Los Angeles. A lot of other places too, but it would take too long to list."  
  
"How come this hasn't happened years ago? How come they didn't discover immortals until now?"  
  
"Good question. Maybe they weren't interested until now."  
  
"What do they do again?" Dawson asked.  
  
"Genetic research. Biopharmaceutical stuff." Franklin said. He shifted in his seat, the red leather stool's leather making small noise.  
  
"Human testing. Who knows what they're pumping into people."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Alice yawned and pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store. She had never figured herself for a chef, but living on her own, without Spencer to cook every so often, she had learned to cook a decent mean for herself. Without Spencer. The Umbrella Corporation, for all the wretched and unspeakable atrocities they had committed, was once her employer. And she had once blindly accepted their agenda as hers. And despite his eventual betrayal, she could not find it in herself to hate him completely. In the end, Spencer had become a victim of Umbrella too, dying from the monster that they had created.  
  
She shook the thought from her mind and entered the grocery store, holding a bright red basket. She really had no idea what she wanted to buy really, since for now she was living out of a suitcase and a motel. What she needed fresh produce or bread for, she didn't know. She made her way to the produce section anyway, and looked at the green, red, and orange of vegetables. Things she perhaps would never be able to fully enjoy for herself. She was now situated in Chicago, in the city, where traffic had become something like birds chirping for her. It was outside, roaring, day and night and where many would scream and shout and curse it, she appreciated being that close to life. After leaving a place so full of death, she liked being close to life.  
  
She picked up a cob of corn and looked at it's tough green leaves, large and broad, covering the light yellow underneath. She put it back down and left the produce aisle, going to the deli section. Looking at the pre-made submarine sandwiches and fried chicken slowly roasting in their ovens, she smiled at the clerk at the counter. Pointing at a sandwich behind the display, the clerk took it out and put it in front of her. She put the sandwich in the basket and went to the beverage aisle. She took a case of beer off the shelf and turned, ready to leave. She immediately ran into someone.  
  
He looked down at the case she held in her hand. "Well, someone else who doesn't think it's too early for a drink." The man said, smiling a little.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered. She deftly moved away, heading towards the checkout line.  
  
Whoever it had been, she hit him like a truck. She was young, perhaps too young to pass as being legal, but she held with her much maturity. As if she had seen too many things to reclaim childhood innocence. Dressed simply in casual attire, she still held a strange elegance. Her reddish blonde hair was cut simple also and it made Adam Pierson suddenly wish he didn't need an alias.  
  
"Excuse me." He said, quickly grabbing another case of beer and joining her in line. He and MacLeod ended up calling Richie and the three of them cleaned out the small case in no time. "I'm sorry for running into you back there."  
  
"No problem. I should've been looking at where I was going." She replied quietly. She avoided his eyes. Unaccustomed to really socializing with other people on a-well, social level, Alice found it hard.  
  
"I'm Adam." He said.  
  
"Alice." She said. She didn't want to explain why she didn't have a last name.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He said. He took in her quiet nervousness. "Come here often?"  
  
She smiled, to her surprise. It was a joke, but most of all, an observation. She knew that he knew she wasn't the most comfortable. Ironic that while she wanted to much to be close to life, once she was thrown into it, she felt like getting out.  
  
"It's not something I do that often." She said.  
  
"Not a local then?" He asked as she put her small case of beer on the rolling belt. She put the basket under the counter and put the sandwich on the belt also. Giving the cashier a few crumpled dollars she had in her pocket, she muttered a thank you.  
  
Methos was curious. This strange woman had ignored his undeniable charm, his tall and interesting features, and the accent! Who didn't have something for an accent? Apparently this woman didn't. Not crushed at the apparent rejection, he was curious as to who she was.  
  
"You can feel free to hit me if you think I'm out of line." He said. "Would you like to go to dinner?"  
  
Alice looked up suddenly. She had never really had a serious relationship. Her work at Umbrella had taken her everywhere, all over the world, and when it didn't, she had the job of protecting the Hive, with Spencer. No boyfriend there either.  
  
"Uh..I." She couldn't find the words, whether they be amounting to a 'yes' or 'no'.  
  
"Let me guess. Your grandmother just died in the last 10 minutes?" He asked, smiling.  
  
For the first time in seemingly an eternity, she laughed. It was a relief, something of surprise to Alice.  
  
"Uh, no. My grandmother is fine. Um, yes." She took a bold leap, bolder than fighting genetic by-products. "Dinner. I'm-tonight. I'm free tonight." She then realized something. "Or not, if you're busy."  
  
She had never really found herself to be that talkative. She suddenly took in the change in herself. She made it a point to be a little more approachable.  
  
"Not busy at all." Methos said, then made a mental note to unplug his phone and cancel everything with everyone. "Tonight then, Alice."  
  
She nodded. He took down her information and they parted ways.  
  
"Mac, we have a problem." Joe Dawson said as Duncan and Richie entered the bar.  
  
Richie looked puzzled. He sat down and he shook his head at the sight of Joe gesturing towards the beer tap. "Nah, I got plenty of that from being at Methos."  
  
"Me too. What's going on, Joe?" Duncan didn't like the worried look his friend had on his face.  
  
"It's a long story." Joe said, as if growing weary from the prospect of having to tell it. "It goes like this."  
  
A few hours later, Richie's head was spinning.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"As a beheading." Joe said. "This Umbrella Corporation is targeting Immortals now. You two better watch out for yourselves. And Methos too, where is the old bat now?"  
  
"We all left his place at the same time. He went to restock on beer and we came here." Richie said from behind crossed arms on the bar counter.  
  
"So this Umbrella Corporation.. they found out about us." Duncan said. "Great. Two things to watch out for."  
  
"I'm getting news as it comes in from my source. Anything new, I'll let you know."  
  
Duncan nodded. "I should tell Amanda also."  
  
"Amanda?" Joe said. "She's here?"  
  
Duncan nodded. "Got into town last night."  
  
"I guess we should assume Bloomingdales will be cleaned out soon." Richie said.  
  
"Didn't Duncan tell you to treat elders with more respect?" A voice called out from the door.  
  
"Amanda!" Duncan said, smiling with genuine warmth. And dread as to what trouble may catch up with her.  
  
"Duncan, honey, you look the same." She said, smiling. She looked elegant and refined in her black skirt and jacket. Her hair was the same, short, blonde.  
  
"How'd you get in?" Joe asked.  
  
"Really, Joe, you should invest in better locks." She said, grinning. "How are you boys?"  
  
"Keeping out of trouble?" She asked. From the expressions on Duncan, Richie, and Joe's faces, she summed it up. "Guess not."  
  
"You're just in time. There's something serious going down." Richie said. He looked at Joe. "Tell her about Umbrella."  
  
Joe did a double take. "Me? Why me? I just explained it to you two."  
  
Duncan sighed. "Here's the digest version of it. This Umbrella Corporation has been looking for Immortals. They're a genetic research and-"  
  
"Pharmaceuticals. Yeah, I know." Amanda said, nodding. "And their stock is among the highest there is on the market. I've got a few shares."  
  
"You might want to sell now." Richie commented.  
  
"What do they want Immortals for?" She asked, becoming apprehensive.  
  
"Experimentation." Duncan said. "Somewhere, sometime, they got a hold of one of us and found out our big secret."  
  
"What should we do about it?" Amanda asked. She shrugged. "I for one don't have any clue what to do except lay low."  
  
Joe sighed. He took a bottle off the shelf behind him and offered Amanda a glass of wine. She nodded and smiled as he gave her a glass.  
  
"I think that might be the only thing we can do right now." Richie said. 


	2. Of All Posessions Chapter 2

Alice blinked and examined her clear blue eyes. They were a oval shape, large and almost cat like. She brushed her hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time and put down the brush. She looked at her burgundy dress and quickly made sure no makeup had gotten on it. Leaving the bathroom, she was once again met with the simple confines of her motel.  
  
Taking her keys and purse, she turned off the light and hung the 'do not disturb' sign on the knob.  
  
The waiter poured them both a glass of wine. He never considered himself cheap or even thrifty-after all, he had lived for more than 5,000 years, what was money to him? He had gone from bartering to using roman coins to Swiss bank accounts.and in the present day and time, he never quite kept track of his savings or what money he had. Adam Pierson wined and dined many women in his time, from courtiers and queens to villagers. A lot of them he felt more for then he ever believed he was capable.  
  
Their table had a good view of the harbor, of the dark water rippling and gently tossing the docked boats with their currents. The moon was bright and cast shadows down on the water.  
  
"Adam" took in the smooth red color of Alice's dress. The style was modest yet flattering. The dark color contrasted and complimented her red hair. She had light rosy cheeks, naturally pale and making her eyes exotic. He had yet to seen much of her elusive and rare smile. He himself was glad that he had not chosen the red shirt and had instead donned the green one. He was never a complicated dresser, always just throwing on whatever was appropriate. But he never forgot the long coat. Or the weapon he held sheathed inside it.  
  
Alice fidgeted with her blue napkin under the table. The fabric was rough against her skin. What could she use as a conversation piece? What her work was?  
  
"Where are you from?" Adam asked. She blinked for a second.  
  
"Uh, my family is from Europe. Around Russia." She said. "You?"  
  
"Oh.all over the place." He said. "A little bit of family here, there."  
  
She couldn't help from letting out a grin. "How vague." She could understand being guarded.  
  
"So Alice, do you have a last name?"  
  
The dreaded question. She swallowed. "Um..Alice Price." She blinked, as if not knowing what propelled her to open up and give her real name. She had not done so for a very long time. Her hotel room in fact was registered to a Marie Donald.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Alice Price." He said, smiling. "What are you doing in Seacouver?"  
  
She thought for a moment. I'm hunting down the Umbrella Corporation's viral side effect. No, too direct.  
  
"Just for a vacation."  
  
He nodded. "I'm a traveler myself. Have you ever gone back to Russia?" He asked, sipping from his wine. Before she answered, the waiter came and took their orders. She hoped he had forgotten, but the mind of Adam was quite sharper than the average male. He looked back to her expectantly.  
  
"No, actually. I've never been there. I don't really miss it. I've never been that interested, I guess." She said. Adding a quick smile, she hoped it didn't seem too forced.  
  
There was silence between them as the restaurant buzzed with energy. Adam didn't feel like asking all the questions anymore.  
  
"What do you do for a living?" She asked, relieving the awkward silence.  
  
"Oh.I'm a historian. Research. I know, dreary work. I like it." He said.  
  
"What are you a historian of?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, ancient languages, art. Anything old and crumbly." They shared a small chuckle.  
  
They continued, Alice politely asking questions here and there, mostly just keeping the silence away.  
  
"Hey, where is the old guy?" Richie asked as he swallowed his pizza. MacLeod's eyes followed the cheese and grease dripping off the slice and onto the paper plate and inwardly groaned. He glanced next to him and saw Amanda attack a piece, holding her resistance no more.  
  
"I thought you wanted to keep your figure." Duncan jested. She shrugged.  
  
"Hey, I live forever, I have to splurge once in a while." She explained, chewing.  
  
"Eh, 'Adam' had a date or something."  
  
"A date? Him?" Amanda asked in surprise. Her thoughts went to Alexa, the last woman he had truly loved. "It's about time."  
  
"Definitely." Richie agreed. He looked around at the energy in Joe's bar, always busy, always serving great food.  
  
"So what should we do about this problem we have?" Duncan asked. it was weighing heavily on his mind. God forbid Umbrella got information on immortals. Watchers kept that kind of information, he knew.  
  
"As far as I know, just to keep low." Amanda said. "They have no way of finding out who we are. I'd rather keep out of a lab, though, thank you."  
  
"I agree." MacLeod said. "I think it's-"  
  
They all felt it. Richie stopped mid-bite and put his pizza down. Slowly chewing, the three of them subtly looked around, trying to find out who of their kind had entered their presence.  
  
"Behind you, next to the jukebox." Amanda muttered.  
  
The immortal obviously knew where they were as well. He saw them and then sat down at a nearby table.  
  
"He doesn't seem to want a fight." Amanda said.  
  
"That'll be a first." Duncan scoffed. They carried on conversation, but each kept a sharp eye on the immortal.  
  
When the stranger had left, not even an hour later, he left without much of a glance towards them.  
  
"We should probably tell Methos when he gets home." Amanda said. "Or tomorrow morning, if the old man still has his charm."  
  
"Who is this mystery woman?" Richie asked. Duncan grinned.  
  
"He met her in a supermarket this morning, of all places."  
  
Joe came over to them.  
  
"How are things?"  
  
Richie nodded. "Immortal came by about an hour ago. Just came and left."  
  
"Really? That's strange, they're usually looking for a brawl." Joe said.  
  
"Joe!" A voice called from the bar. The Watcher turned and nodded to his bartender.  
  
Joe jerked a finger back towards the bartender. "New kid, doesn't know his way around. Sorry." He walked back to the bar.  
  
"I might be asking for trouble here, but I'd sure like to know who that other immortal was." Amanda said.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Richie commented. "I'd rather just get on with my life and avoid a fight."  
  
"Maybe." Amanda said. "But this cat has nine hundred lives."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "I can't help but wonder if he knows about our situation."  
  
"I had a great time." Alice said as they left the restaurant. The crisp air made her shiver, but she hid it, taking in survival training. So this wasn't exactly the arctic tundra, and she was not braving the forces of nature, but she had long ago started using her training in day-to-day situations.  
  
"I did also." Adam said. "How much longer are you in town?"  
  
In truth, she had no clue. "Only a day more or so." She said slowly. Part of her wanted to know this man.  
  
He nodded. Methos couldn't quite understand, after all, he was irresistible, but somehow this woman had not accepted his advances much. They didn't have very much in common and both of them seemed equally guarded about their lives. Not exactly something to start a relationship with.  
  
"Well, could I call you before you leave?" He asked.  
  
She hesitated internally. Alice nodded.  
  
Methos hailed her a cab and as she stepped in, he noticed a scar on her ankle, about two inches long. It was hardly noticeable but only a shade or two lighter than her natural skin.  
  
Terrence Wilder left his upscale apartment and held his arm up to raise a cab. Before one could come however, he felt it. His arm dropped. His eyes became bright and darted around trying to spot the other. Whether it be loser or winner, he tried to find whoever it was. He finally saw her. She was standing in the shadows, quietly smoking a cigarette. He could barely see her, only seeing the orange yellow end of her cigarette. She stepped out for a second, smiled, then entered the alleyway.  
  
"Who may I ask is my opponent?" He asked, stopping at the end of the alley, just before the light disappeared.  
  
"Tasha." She said. He saw the flash of steel and he drew his own sword. "And you?"  
  
"At the current moment I am Terrence Wilder."  
  
"The poet. Yes, I've heard of you. Love your work. Shame you won't be able to continue it."  
  
After taking one last drag, she threw her cigarette down and her boot crushed it.  
  
They both fell into fighting stance. Suddenly, Tasha looked up, her eyes wide. Five dark figures jumped down from the roof, their hands holding guns, the ends extending into silencers. They opened fire before they even reached the ground, where the two immortals could have a chance. As their bodies laid crumpled on the dark pavement, the figures unfolded large body bags, each marked with one logo. It was an umbrella, red and white, with eight sides. A large looming truck pulled up in front of the alley and the four kidnappers entered with their prizes.  
  
"Hey, it's the old man!" Richie said, spotting Methos. He nodded to all of them and sat down.  
  
"You're home early." Amanda said coyly.  
  
"Things didn't click." He said, shrugging.  
  
Duncan shook his head in disbelief. "Five thousand years and all you say to a bad date is 'things didn't click'?"  
  
"I never claimed to be the wisest man, did I?" He defended. "This woman resisted my irresistible charm."  
  
"Not that irresistible then." Amanda noted. She smiled and looked at her watch. "Well, time flies."  
  
"It's not even midnight yet, Amanda. You have something to do?" Richie asked, curious.  
  
"Yes I'm going to rob the Museum of Art tonight." She said, smiling. "Want to help?"  
  
"I'm always up for fun." He said.  
  
"Amanda." Duncan warned.  
  
"Please, Duncan. He's not a kid anymore. You don't have to train him anymore." She said. "But I really do have to go. Beauty sleep and all."  
  
She stood up and gave each of them a hug before heading to the bar to say goodbye to Joe.  
  
"Do you think she's really-" Richie started.  
  
"We'll find out tomorrow?" Duncan said. "Meanwhile." He turned to Methos. "There's something new you should know."  
  
Outside in the chilly air, Amanda held her coat closer to her and walked to the curb for a cab. She sensed an Immortal close by and hoped for a cab to come by sooner. Alas, it did not. She sighed and stepped back from the curb as she felt it growing stronger.  
  
She turned and saw the other immortal. He looked no older than 20 years old, though Amanda couldn't say for sure how old he really was. It would have to be revealed during their battle. She nodded to him and he bowed his head. He turned and entered the alley, lit by a singular dim lantern. Moths buzzed around it, casting eerie shadows on the walls.  
  
They danced, swords gleaming, a tangled dance where one would leave victorious and one would not leave at all. And with that, Amanda's opponent lunged. 


End file.
